ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony: Dance Dance Revolution (2023 Video Game)
''My Little Pony Dance Dance Revolution (2023 Video Game) ''is a music video game, the 15th official iteration in the North American of the arcade series. The game was revealed by Konami and Bemani on May 20, 2023. series of Dance Dance Revolution based on the 2023 film My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Dreamworks Film). It was released in North America on June 30 2023 in the arcade, and the first ever North American Dance Dance Revolution release to officially support e-Amusement. There's no fail in the game. Characters Mane 6 * Abigail Howard as Fluttershy, a kind, animal-loving pegasus. Her best friend and dragon is Toothless, a Night Fury. * Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle, a unicorn who leads her friends in spreading harmony across Equestria. She rides her dragon Hookfang, a Monstrous Nightmare. * Rebecca Shoichet performs Twilight Sparkle's singing voice. * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, a joyful, party-obsessed pony. She rides her dragon Meatlug, a Gronckle. * Shannon Chan-Kent performs Pinkie Pie's singing voice. * Ashleigh Ball as Applejack, an honest apple farmer pony. She rides one of a two-headed Hideous Zippleback named Belch. * Katy Perry as Rainbow Dash, a loyal and adventurous pegasus. She soars with her dragon Stormfly, a Deadly Nadder. * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, a generous fashion designer unicorn. * Kazumi Evans performs Rarity's singing voice. * Cathy Weseluck as Spike, a child dragon who is Twilight Sparkle's assistant. * Greg Cipes as Butterfly Dazzle, a nice, smart pegasus. his dragon is Sparky, a Terrible Terror. Other * Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia, an alicorn who rules over Equestria. * Tabitha St. Germain as Princess Luna, an alicorn who is the princess of the night. * Britt McKillip as Princess Cadance, an alicorn who is Shining Armor's wife and Twilight's older sister-in-law. * Andrew Francis as Shining Armor, an unicorn who is Princess Cadence's husband and Twilight's older brother. * John de Lancie as Discord, a Greek mythology-inspired creature called a "draconequus". * Robbie Daymond as Spot, Fluttershy's pet playful dog. He is yellow with brown ears. He has a brown spot on him. He has a barking noises. He is Toothless' best friend. * Will Ferrell as Dramon, an evil demony, half-demon, half-pegasus. Dragons * Toothless, an extremely rare male of the Night Fury species, befriended by Fluttershy, and the only dragon that can fly with or without his pony friend. He has dark black scales, retractable teeth, and shoots blue/purple plasma bolts which can create light or fire. He is the fastest, most intelligent, and rarest dragon on ponyville. Toothless also has the unique ability to navigate in dark places using animal echolocation. His singing voice is Taye Diggs. * Melody, an extremely rare female of the Night Fury species, who was Toothless's girlfriend. She has light black scales, retractable teeth, and shoots pink/purple plasma bolts which can create light or fire. She is the fastest, most intelligent, and rarest dragon on ponyville. Melody also has the unique ability to navigate in dark places using animal echolocation. Her singing voice is Uzo Aduba * Hookfang, a red, male Monstrous Nightmare, ridden by Twilight Sparkle. Hookfang has a habit of attacking twilight or abandoning her when twilight tries to assert dominance, and does not always pay attention to twilight. In battle, Hookfang covers his skin with his flammable saliva and sets it fire, without harming himself; this ability is almost never used when twilight is riding him. * Meatlug, a brown, female Gronckle who bonded with Pinkie Pie. Because of her husky size and short wingspan, she lacks the aerobatic maneuverability and speed of the other dragons. She and Pinkie Pie have a very close, nurturing relationship. She also can eat a particular combination of iron ore and rocks * Barf And Belch, a green, male, two-headed Hideous Zippleback jointly ridden by Rarity, sitting on the dragon's right head, named Barf (which exhales explosive gas), and Applejack, sitting on the dragon's left head, named Belch (which can ignite the gas). The heads are usually agreeable, but can have difficulty flying when their ponies disagree, and sometimes therefore quarrel. * Stormfly, a blue, female Deadly Nadder dragon befriended by Rainbow Dash. Like Fluttershy and Toothless, Rainbow Dash and Stormfly display exceptional teamwork. She and Toothless share a friendly rivalry in most of the competitions Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash devise. In addition to her magnesium-fueled fire bursts, Stormfly can launch spines from her tail. * Sparky, a green, male Terrible Terror. He is befriended by Butterfly Dazzle. Songs Category:My Little Pony: The Movie (2023) Category:2023 Category:2023 Video Games Category:2023 Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Konami Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:DreamWorks Category:E for Everyone Category:IHeartDreamWorks3's Ideas